UFC One Seventy-No-One
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Johny Hendricks Fanfiction. Nick's and Johny's relationship is tested when they both go after the UFC Welterweight belt.


A/N: UFC Slash. Strong Language, Adult scenes. Dominick Cruz is still the UFC Bantamweight champion in this, because...he's so cute. Borrowing words from Johny Hendricks' interviews. Some of Johny's back-ground is made up.

* * *

><p>He was an All Amercian Wrestler turned MMA fighter. Johny"Big Rigg" Hendricks had never really been tested before. At work, in the UFC Octagon. He blew fans and critics away. His wrestling was second to none. His knockout power had won him "Knockout of the night bonuses" His list of wins grew longer, but in interviews Johny told reporters there was only one guy he ever really thought about.<p>

"In my mind everyone I train for is GSP. That's been my motto because he's held the belt for as long as I've been training" Johny would say. With wins over T.J Grant, T.J Waldburger and Mike Pierce, Johnny thought that he'd be getting a call for a title fight soon. But that all changed, when loud-mouthed Welterweight Nick Diaz forced his way into the picture.

* * *

><p>When the UFC announced that Nick Diaz was coming back to fight out of the blue, Johny couldn't believe it.<p>

"How does it feel to have Nick Diaz come this year? Is he stealing your thunder?" Ariel asked.

"It feels like you get your heart ripped out of you, you know what I'm saying? You do everything right and the champ calls out a guy that hasn't even fought in a year. You know what I mean? It makes me mad that Georges ST Pierre even considers something like that.

* * *

><p>"My main goal is to fight GSP. Nothing else matters. I fought 3 tough guys and I'm getting bypassed by a guy that hasn't fought. Words can't explain how pissed I am. There's no reason why Diaz should step over me right now" Johny said.<p>

Even when he heard that Diaz was pissed at him, Johny didn't give a shit. He'd worked too hard to let Nick Diaz have an effect on him. That is….until he met Nick in person. Nick Diaz was Six foot One and weighed at one hundred and Seventy pounds. To Johny he looked quite skinny on TV, but changed his mind when he saw him training at the gym.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the Diaz training camp, was talking to Johny's training camp. Johny shook hands with Jake Shields and Mayhem Miller who was training with Nick, and Gilbert Melendez.<p>

When Johny approached Nick, Nick nodded at him, but Nick's little Brother Nate didn't say anything. Johny didn't offer his hand to either of them and walked away. He thought that was the end of the Diaz Brother visit until he relaxed at the local bar after training.

"We all know why Georges ST Pierre is running from you" UFC Bantamweight champion Dominick Cruz said. "It's those hands Johny" Dominick said.

* * *

><p>"I think he's scared and dodging me. There's no way I'd give up MMA for a desk job no matter how much you'd pay me. I wouldn't give up on MMA like Nick Diaz did" Johny said.<p>

"Say that shit again" Nick's little Brother Nate said. Johny's table stayed quiet. Johny had barely opened his mouth again, when Nate Diaz threw his drink on him. Johny stood up and swore. Within minutes Both of the Diaz Brothers and Johny's camp where thrown out of the bar by security. Most of Johny's camp went back to their hotels. Johny didn't think he'd see either Diaz Brother again, but the older of the Two had other ideas.

* * *

><p>Nick Diaz quickly knocked on Johny's door. The moment Johny opened it Nick slipped inside. "Hey….what are you doing?" Johny asked.<p>

"Just…Nate threw that shit you know, you okay?" Nick asked.

"Nick I'm a big boy. I can handle your Little Brother...and you" Johny said.

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

* * *

><p>"Yeah. Look Nick you're facing GSP. I'm pissed, but I accept it. When the time comes. I'll face you to get to GSP. Heck, I'd even fight you and your Little Brother Nate at the same time…." Johny couldn't finish his sentence as Nick kissed him hurriedly. Johny paused. He was married and had a family. But Nick Diaz was hot, and it wasn't like he was going to tell anyone.<p>

Pushing the guilt to the back of his mind Johny kissed Nick back.

* * *

><p>That kiss between Nick Diaz and Johny Hendricks was over a year ago. Things had changed. Diaz lost to Georges ST Pierre. He was now nearing the bottom of the MMA food chain. Johny Hendricks was fighting his way to the top. After wins against Mike Pierce Josh Koscheck and Jon Fitch, he was finally being seen as a potential champion.<p>

After getting and winning against top contender Carlos Condit, Johny Hendricks took a page out of Nick Diaz's book and called Georges ST Pierre out. "GSP, please. I really want to do this. We don't even have to fight in the Octagon. I can come to your house, I'll even hire a Referee. We can fight for the title whenever you want Georges" Johny said.

* * *

><p>Johny Hendricks always took the harder option. He grew up in Jones Oklahoma. With a tough German Texan Father and a Dutch, Native American Mother. After high school Johny went to Oklahoma state. He wrestled there where he was ranked number one.<p>

In Johny's senior years he won Fifty-Six matches in a row, then in his last match, he lost. It pushed him away from the wrestling world. After a month of asking himself "what do I want to do with my life?" An MMA Team, Team takedown called him and asked him if he wanted to be an MMA fighter.

* * *

><p>In his mind he thought: "No, not really" But he tried an MMA session. He got knocked out and felt really good afterwards. Johny woke up later and felt like he'd had good night's sleep. His wife and family supported his job decision, and he'd been fighting in MMA ever since.<p>

Nick Diaz knew what it was like to follow that MMA dream. They'd met up a lot over the past year. Nick knew that this thing that he and Johny had couldn't be serious. They usually fucked on weekends and Nick _usually_ left the same night. That is...

Until the night of UFC 167.

* * *

><p>Johny Hendricks thought that UFC 167 was his night. In Las Vegas Navada, he battled the champ for Five,m Five minute rounds and thought he won. Most fans critics and fighters thought that a New Welterweight champion was going to be announced.<p>

Johny had fought like he never had before. He had great Take-Down defense. He out-struck ST Pierre and rattled him a few times. He thought he was the rightful winner. But the judges thought otherwise.

"And…..Still the UFC Welterweight Champion of the world….Georges "Rush" ST Pierre!" The Bruce Buffer said.

* * *

><p>Johny fell to the floor. His hopes of being a UFC champion had sunk. That night even Nick Diaz couldn't cheer Johny up.<p>

"You know…..you fucking tried" Nick said.

"Trying wasn't good enough Nick. I wasn't good enough. I know I won that belt" Johny said. Maybe a Distraction fuck could take Johny's Hendrick's mind off of his loss.

* * *

><p>He pushed Nick on the bed. They made out as Johny pulled up Nick's T-shirt and unbuttoned his trousers. Nick Diaz wasn't the type of guy to turn down a good blow, but Johny was going a little too rough on him.<p>

His fingers were needling Nick ass. Johny was pushing down on Nick's lower stomach. Nick had had better service down there, but he knew why Johny wasn't thinking straight. Nick moved Johny's hands away, when Johny was using his hands on him instead.

"I'm…..gonna go" Nick said.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Johny asked.<p>

"Just am" Nick said pulling his trousers up. As he began to lean up, Johny tripped Nick up. Diaz landed back onto the bed and Johny straddled himself across Nick.

"Do you think I beat Georges ST Pierre Nick?" Johny asked. Nick shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Nick, listen to me okay? I believe that I'm gonna be the next UFC Welterweight champion, that's the only thing that's pushing me. That's the only thing that motivating me, I need to get that title" Johny said.<p>

"So do I" Nick said. Johny was a little taken aback. He knew that Diaz was going to try to get a re-match with Georges ST Pierre, but no-one knew when.

* * *

><p>"Nick I deserve that Re-match first" Johny said.<p>

"Get off" Nick said, pushing Johny to the left. He got up from underneath Johny and got his trainers.

"I'll see you in the Octagon Diaz" Johny said as Nick silently got his things and left Johny Hendricks alone.


End file.
